Evergreen
by Aoi Bakanishi
Summary: Hyde, Ville Valo.. - Fatigué de tout ce qui constitue sa vie quotidienne, Hyde décide de s'éloigner pendant quelque temps, choisissant une destination inhabituelle. Arrivé sur place, il n'est pas sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix. Ou peut être que si.


Titre : _Evergreen.__  
_Fandom : _Cross-over improbable. Hyde et H.I.M ? haha. __  
_Pairing : _Si vous voulez en voir un, vous en verrez peut être un, j'en sais rien. __  
_Disclaimer : _Blablabla, personne ne m'appartient. On connait le truc.  
_Note : _Défi by Hayden the dreamer, les mots donnés étaient « fromage », « skate » et « bang », les personnages Hyde et Ville Valo. PS : présence d'une Kass-dédi à cette même personne, et à sa fic :p_

* * *

Sérieusement, qu'est ce que je fais là ? La tournée mondiale de Vamps fini, j'ai décidé de m'accorder des vacances avant de reprendre avec Laruku … Je pensais que ça allait me faire du bien mais là, je commence à douter. Je suis arrivé à Helsinki il y a quelques heures, et je suis actuellement perdu, seul comme un con, perdu au milieu de la Finlande... et entouré par des Finlandais. D'ailleurs, c'est peut être ce dernier point qui me paraît le plus effrayant. Bon … du calme Hyde, respire, détend toi, après tout tu es seulement seul à des milliers de kilomètres de chez toi, pas de raison de paniquer. Une petite clope et ça ira mieux … Et merde, c'est vrai, j'ai pas de feu. Ok. Zen. Un homme passe près de moi, bon ben c'est parti …  
_- Euh.. vous auriez un briquet ?_ Lançai-je dans un anglais hésitant.  
_- Mitä ?  
_Hein ? Quoi ? Euh .. je suppose qu'il a pas compris. Je commence allumer ma cigarette avec un briquet imaginaire, tentant de me faire comprendre. Super, en plus j'ai l'air stupide. Enfin, l'important c'est que ça semble porter ses fruits, puisqu'une ampoule sembla s'allumer au dessus de son crâne, et il me tend maintenant un briquet en souriant. Oh fuck oui ! J'allume ma cigarette, tirant dessus avec autant de satisfaction que si je venais de me voir offrir un objet divin. Je le remercie en inclinant légèrement la tête avant de m'éloigner, ça au moins il devrait comprendre.  
Revenons à ma situation... Je me demande encore pourquoi j'ai choisi la Finlande... il est vrai que je n'étais jamais allé dans un pays nordique, ça me semblait une nouvelle expérience intéressante, et c'est vrai, ça devrait sûrement être enrichissant ! Mais partir seul, sans aucun repère était sûrement une moins bonne idée. Je parles pas un mot de finnois - Enfin si, je sais dire Omena ! … le problème, c'est que ça veut dire Pomme. -, et en plus il fait putain de froid ! … Et j'ai faim. Le premier qui me dit de manger un pull saura qu'il n'y a pas besoin d'être grand pour faire mal. Bref je m'égare. Donc voilà, je suis parti seul à l'autre bout du monde. J'aurais pu y aller avec Megumi et Damien mais … j'ai dit que je voulais prendre des vacances, et pas seulement au niveau du travail. A Tokyo j'ai l'impression d'étouffer... Ok je me suis déjà éloigné pendant la tournée, mais ça n'a pas grand chose à voir avec ce que j'appelle les vacances... Pas que je n'aime pas ça, au contraire, seulement que j'ai besoin d'être seul, loin de tout et de me détendre. Ça me fait bizarre de dire ça mais... je pense que je me sens mal. Je veux dire, le train de vie que je mène en dehors du travail depuis quelques années ne me va plus, il y a des jours où même le son de sa voix m'énerve. Donc je m'enferme en studio … je ne penses pas que ce soit très sain. Mon ventre grogne … Je mangerais n'importe quoi, une pastèque, du fromage, Kaz, des endives … Enfin, je vais aller m'acheter une pomme je pense.  
Après avoir marché pendant un bon quart d'heure, je trouve quelque chose qui ressemble à un super marché et en ressort avec mon précieux. Sérieusement, il faut que j'apprenne le finnois, je vais pas manger des pommes pendant deux semaines... Enfin, c'est pas moi qui parle je ne sais combien de langues … J'aurais peut être du demander à Gackt d'apprendre le finnois et l'emmener dans ma valise .. ou peut être pas. Bon maintenant, je vais essayer de retrouver mon hôtel, bon sang, j'aurais aimé naître avec un sens de l'orientation un minimum développé .. sérieusement, c'est grand Helsinki ! Aaah ! Je ne sais pas trop depuis combien de temps je tourne en rond mais ça y est, je l'ai retrouvé ! Allez, tu es un chanteur adulé par des milliers de gens … Si tu bouges tu saura le retrouver sans problème ! … Dans le doute, il y a un bar juste en face, et quel heureux hasard, il m'a l'air très accueillant ! J'aime beaucoup la teinte de gris de la façade, et les graffitis sur les vitres … Je prend une inspiration et entre, légèrement réticent. Bon ok, c'est un peu sombre mais ça ne m'a pas l'air si mal... Je me dirige vers le comptoir, commande une bière -ô joie, un anglophone !- et en profite pour demander au barman si je suis autorisé à fumer. Je ne suis pas vraiment au courant des lois ici … Et pour dire vrai, à part Children of Bodom je ne connais pas grand chose de la Finlande. Le barman me fait signe de le suivre... peut être une coutume finlandaise ? Bref, je le fais, ne sachant pas trop où je vais. Il ouvre une porte qui donne sur un escalier et s'y engage. Moi qui trouvais la salle principale sombre... C'est marrant, ça me rappelle chez quelqu'un … je m'attendrais presque à ce que le barman m'emmène dans un dojô. Lorsqu'il ouvre la porte, je me rend compte qu'il ne s'agit pas vraiment d'une quelconque salle d'entrainement... Je n'ai pas le temps de voir la salle qu'un nuage de fumée arrive jusqu'à moi, et je peux garantir que tout le monde ne fume pas de tabac ici. Le barman me fait entrer et referme la porte.  
Ok.  
Je fait un pas dans la pièce et manque de m'étaler sur un skate qui trainait là, me rattrape de justesse à la table la plus proche et renverse le bang qui y trônait. Garder son calme.  
_- Oh ! Tu pourrais faire attention toi ! _Me cri l'homme assis à cette table.

Il se fiche de moi ? La pièce est éclairé par une pauvre ampoule qui semble sur le point de lâcher, mes yeux pleurent à cause de la masse de fumée qu'il y a dans l'air, et il y avait un skate au milieu du passage. Mais excusez moi, je suis distrait, je pense pas à regarder ce genre de choses. Il va voir lui !  
_- … Désolé. _

Vlan ! Oui oui je sais .. « que de la gueule ». Je soupire et vais m'assoir à une table libre à une table adjacente. Par automatisme, je sort mon paquet de cigarette et en glisse une entre mes lèvres. Le feu. Putain.  
_- Ex.. excusez moi.. vous n'auriez pas du feu s'il vous plaît … ? _Demandais-je à mon voisin_, _légèrement intimidé, je dois le dire. Après tout, qui sait de quoi est capable quelqu'un d'assez vîle pour mettre un skateboard au milieu du passage d'une pièce sombre ?  
Celui-ci me toise quelques instants avant de sortir son briquet, pour finalement rallumer son bang suicidaire. Il fait mine de le ranger dans sa poche, pour en fin de compte me le tendre.  
_- J'ai encore jamais mangé personne mec. _Me dit il en souriant.  
Permettez moi d'en douter. Je l'observe rapidement, brun, un bonnet sur la tête, les yeux entourés de noir... pas moche, mais, je ne sais pas si vous l'avez compris : il me fait peur. Je le remercie et allume ma cigarette, alors que celui ci engage la conversation. Quoi, il veut mettre ses victimes en confiance avant de les manger ?  
_- D'où est ce que tu viens ?_  
_- Euh ...du Japon, et je sais pas vraiment ce que je fais ici...  
- Ah ouais, pas la porte à côté effectivement ! Ça doit être sympa comme pays ça ! Tu t'appelles ?  
- Hyde … et vo... toi ?  
- Ville ! Et la loque à côté c'est un ami à moi. C'est à lui le skate d'ailleurs.  
_Je tourne mon regard vers la direction qu'il pointe, et, effectivement, maintenant qu'il le dit, il y a un jeune homme avachis sur la banquette près de lui.  
_- Bam ! Baaaam ! _S'exclama Ville en le secouant. Le dénommé Bam n'eu aucune réaction. _Je crois qu'il dort...  
_

Les heures, les boissons et les sujet de discutions défilèrent, et au bout d'un moment, mon interlocuteur ne me paru plus si effrayant, et d'ailleurs, il était plutôt sympathique en fin de compte. J'appris qu'il chantait dans un groupe nommé H.I.M, j'étais certain d'avoir déjà vu ce nom quelque part, mais j'étais incapable de mettre une mélodie sur ce nom, je n'étais même pas sûr d'avoir entendu une de leur chanson en réalité... Je me promis d'écouter un de ses jours. Quand je dis que les sujets de discutions ont défilé... ce n'est pas très proche de la vérité finalement, puisqu'à part nous raconter nos vie respectives, nous n'avons pas fait grand chose à vrai dire. Mais si vous voulez tout savoir, petit, Ville avait donné un nom à sa trottinette, et avait eu beaucoup de mal à se remettre de sa perte. Dans un tout autre registre, il avait récemment découvert sa bisexualité, et pour ne pas faire les choses à moitié, était tombé amoureux d'un de ses amis. Hétéro bien évidemment, ça n'aurait pas été drôle autrement. Et je me demandais si la personne dont il parlait n'était pas actuellement entrain de décuver sur une banquette miteuse... De mon côté je lui racontais pourquoi je me trouvais en ce moment loin si loin de chez moi, tout les doutes et les questions qui trottaient dans ma tête. C'était agréable de parler comme ça à quelqu'un que je ne connaissais à peine, et ne pouvait me juger en fonction de mon image, ou de mon passé. On en était tout les deux au même stade, c'est à dire que notre moral approchait de zéro... Malgré ces histoires relativement déprimantes, nous passâmes chacun une bonne soirée. Ce qui rattrapait en partie la misérable journée qui avait précédé. Sentant qu'il devait se faire tard, je jetai un oeil à mon portable. « 8 nouveaux messages de : Megumi ». Soupirant, je l'éteignis, l'enfonçai au fond de ma poche, et la conversation repris son court. Jusqu'à quelle heure, je ne saurai le dire, la seule chose que je sait, c'est que lorsque je me suis retourner, j'ai pu voir que la salle était désormais vide, et silencieuse. Plus aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre, en dehors de nos deux voix et des légers ronflements de Bam.

_ « I'm killing loneliness. »_


End file.
